


Eryamelme

by Anny (CupcakeGirlA)



Series: Eryamelme [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/Anny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Elrond return to Mirkwood for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eryamelme

Part 1

The King stood on his private balcony looking down over the courtyard below. His jaw flexed periodically, giving away his palpable tension. Cold, steel-gray eyes followed the slightest movements in the surrounding wood. He was expecting his youngest son at any moment, sometime this warm April morning. The part of this that caused him grief was not with his young son’s arrival, but that of whom would be accompanying the beautiful Prince. For Legolas would not be traveling alone.

Elrond, Lord of Imladris, keeper of Vilya ‘the elf ring of air’, was coming to Mirkwood. And it wasn’t for a political visit. The Elf Lord of Rivendell would soon be there for purely social reasons. Thranduil found himself unable to be properly angered. He, himself, had offered up the invitation several months prior when he had confronted Legolas about his unsavory relationship with the Lord. Upon hearing from Legolas the depth of devotion and love the two shared, he had expressed great remorse for his actions, and told the young Prince that Elrond and all of Rivendell’s people were welcome to come to The Green Wood whenever they so desired. Legolas had looked so happy and pleased with the offer, that all Thranduil could manage, now that Elrond and Legolas were on their way, was a half-hearted annoyance and a full-body tension that wouldn’t be shaken.

He heard and sensed his wife's approach long before her hands made contact with his back. She stood just behind him, her touch warm and comforting. He slumped then, in a most un-kingly fashion, against the stone railing. His head drooped a little and he let out a soft sigh. Her hands slid up to smooth strong shoulders.

“You worry to much My Lord... he is coming. You cannot stop it now.” She whispered. Her voice was soft and musical. He straightened up and turned to look at her.

“I know Linduea... I know it is my own doing that brings him here, however, he has long been an adversary of our family. I do not know how to treat him any other way then I always have, and if he truly is Legolas’ life mate, which part of my heart still doubts, then he deserves more then harsh words and painful memories,” Thranduil spoke quietly, staring into his wives eyes. She smiled and brushed a soft lock of blond back behind his finely pointed ear.

“Legolas is grown and we have taught him well, in both matters of the heart and of the mind. He would not give his heart to just anyone. He is in love and it is our obligation as his guardians, as his Mother and Father, to trust his judgment. He knows deceit and he knows lies. If Elrond meant to cause him pain Legolas would sense it miles beforehand... he won’t let his heart be broken. If Elrond is Legolas’ Eryamelme then there is little we can do but support and love them both...” Thranduil smiled at her. She was his one-love, HIS Eryamelme. She smiled again, as if reading his thoughts on his face. “He must find his own way, Husband...” King Thranduil nodded, and with a touch of sadness for their son, bent to embrace his Queen. A moment later they stood side by side watching over the forest as a team of horses carrying their Son and his Lover made it’s way toward their palace. King Thranduil felt his heart darken. He loved his son but he could not forgive the Lord of Rivendell.

 

Part 2

Elrond rode his white stallion as well as any other in their party. He had been a while since he last left Imladris for longer then a day and the four day journey was bound to have taken it’s toll on his aging body. He felt older then ever before, especially when Legolas sat beside him practically giddy with childish enthusiasm. He was going home to see his Mother for the first time in fourteen long months. Legolas missed her and Elrond missed her for him. He found himself unable to *not* feel every emotion Legolas felt as if it were his own. They had never spoken the word aloud but often it popped into the elders mind as he smiled at Legolas’ joy, or ached with Legolas’ need. ‘Eryamelme’. One-love. Soul mates. How else could Elrond’s own heart and happiness depend so wholly on Legolas’? Elrond sighed. He was not looking forward to seeing the King. Their last meeting had not gone over well and had ended with angry words and slamming doors. He did not wish for an encore presentation or for Legolas to be caught in the middle.

Legolas slowed to ride beside him and Elrond found a long slender hand enveloping his own. He looked up into the blue-gray eyes he loved so deeply and felt his heart lift. The burden rose from his shoulders in the light of Legolas’ smile. They slowed to a halt and Legolas leaned forward pressing rosy lips to his own in a reassuring kiss. The Prince’s cheeks flushed crimson as he resettled again on his own horse.

“Why so quiet, Greenleaf?” Lord Elrond teased. Legolas shot him a halfhearted glare.

“Just thinking, My Lord,” the blond answered, glancing at him periodically. “You’ve never met my Mother have you, Lord Elrond?” Legolas asked, his voice quiet and soft. Elrond thought a moment and shook his head no.

“I can’t say that I have... I hear she is very beautiful...” Legolas smiled at his Lover’s words, looking back up at the surrounding trees. “I imagine her features to be mirrored in your own... for never have I seen anything as magnificent as you My Prince...” the same blond head ducked in embarrassment as they rode on.

“You are rather shy today, aren’t you Legolas?” Elrond questioned. He smiled as he watched his companion blush again. “What causes this change?”

“`Tis the wood, My Lord. It makes me feel like I am in my minority again... like a babe seeing the world for the first time... I grew up among these trees, Lord Elrond and I miss it at times.” Legolas confessed. Elrond smiled squeezing the Prince’s hand once more before moving it to the reins of his horse again.

“How much longer then?” he asked looking up at the sun-filled sky.

“Just over that crest and the palace shall be visible to us and us to them...” Legolas said, a smile flitting across his lips. He pointed to a ridge a half-hours ride away. Elrond adjusted his seating on the horse and nodded onward.

“We shouldn’t linger then. I am weary from the journey and wish to rest the horses,” he said. Elrond’s soft smile gave away his intentions. He wanted to see Legolas reunited with his Mother, to see the joy on their faces as they embraced.

Legolas’ eyes sparkled with happiness and anticipation, as his horse flew forward in a fast gallop. Elrond laughed, quickening his owns pace to keep up.

 

Part 3

Elrond stood back and simply watched as Legolas was embraced by someone who could only be his mother. She had his eyes and his smile and his nose. He’d been right Legolas did favor his mother. And they were beautiful in each other’s embrace. They pulled apart almost reluctantly. She was smiling but crying and Legolas beamed back at her, his own eyes a little misty. She cupped his face into long fingered hands and pulled the taller boy down. She kissed his forehead and then his cheek. “I missed you little one,” she whispered. He simply smiled and Elrond felt his joy and pride. He watched with a smile as this all happened and followed Legolas with his eyes, as he moved toward his father. They clasped forearms in a warrior greeting before Legolas was pulled into a one armed hug against his Father’s chest. Elrond closed his eyes a moment, silently longing for his own sons. They had been gone so long, in fighting their grief, risking their own lives in revenge for their mother’s pain. He opened his eyes after only a moment to find the Queen standing in front of him smiling.

“Lord Elrond of Imladris. It is good to finally meet you,” she spoke in a musical tone, which Elrond immediately liked.

“The feeling is mutual Your Highness. I find that I feel as if I already know you. Legolas speaks highly of his family and of Mirkwood...” Elrond spoke lightly.

“Well, he speaks just as passionately of Rivendell and its Lord,” a large smile stretched across her face. Elrond felt the tips of his slightly pointed ears turn pink and warm with embarrassment.

“Does he now?” he whispered, avoiding her blue eyes. Elrond didn’t know quite how much Legolas had shared with his parents, only that they knew of the relationship and that they had given them their blessing, but that was all. Legolas had returned after a terribly long ten day trip, smiling and showing the Lord his affections much more openly then ever before. The Queen smiled.

“Yes, he does,” she spoke in a matter of fact tone that somehow didn’t surprise Elrond at all. She came off as the no nonsense kind of person, but the smile remained. Legolas and Thranduil watched with curiosity as the two conversed. Elrond turned to the King.

“Your Majesty, I bring greetings from Imladris, and thank you for your hospitality.” Elrond stood solemnly in front of the King, who stood at equal height to him.

“You are welcome to stay as long as you wish.” Elrond felt his blood run cold. There was no welcoming tone in that cold voice. He watched as Legolas moved away from the King, easily seeing the hurt in his young eyes. The blond moved to Elrond’s side, standing closer then he had previously. Elrond looped an arm around the slim waist and pulled him in even closer. He had told himself repeatedly on the long journey that they would keep open displays of such affection to a bare minimum around the King and Queen of Mirkwood. It was out of respect for Legolas and his family that he made the choice. Now though, he had no such reservations. The Queen shot a harsh look at her husband.

“I assure you, King Thranduil, that my stay in the Great Green Wood will be a brief one.” Elrond’s own voice now carried a chilled tone it hadn’t had before. It carried his new demeanor across the courtyard to all of those who stood watching the reunion. “I do have my own Family and People to look after,” he looked down at Legolas, once again seeing all the emotions flooding Legolas’ eyes. He was disappointed; Elrond knew he was. He could feel it in his own heart. “Legolas however plans to stay a while,” he spoke gentler as he smiled at the young Prince. He looked back at the King, his voice and demeanor tightening again. “He misses it here.”

The Queen moved to stand between Elrond and the King. She offered her guest a small smile.

“Come my Lord. You all must be tired and starved from your long journey. We have had a late breakfast prepared for you all. Come and eat then the two of you may get settled in to your room. She watched her son’s eyes go wide with shock. She smiled at him, and then turned back to Elrond. “Come now, rest your feet and tell me all about your children Elrond. I’ve heard tales of your Evenstar. I hear she is a true beauty.”

“She is Mother, Arwen shines with the light of the stars and her eyes are like diamonds. We have become close in my time in Rivendell. She is like a sister to me.” Legolas spoke with as much pride in his heart as Elrond would have when speaking of his daughter.

“Does she know?” the King asked. Elrond looked at him solemnly.

“She knew before either of us,” he spoke quietly.

 

Part 4

Legolas escorted his mother from the dining hall, reluctantly allowing his Lover to be alone with his Father. But it was as Elrond had requested and he found he could not deny Elrond the chance to make things right between the two great leaders.

Elrond sat quiet relaxed in his seat as he watched the King of Mirkwood. King Thranduil stared back, eyes cold and hostile.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

“Legolas asked me to come. He was under the impression that you would be welcoming. If not that, at least polite. He thought you would put your dislike for me behind your love for him. He wanted me to see the Great Green Wood and to meet his family, to see the splendor of his childhood home. He bid me come so I did.”

“If he asked you to leave, you would?” Elrond paused before answering.

“In an instant,” was his reply, spoken with a quiet sigh. The King watched him stand and walk away.

“Is he your Eryamelme?” he called. Elrond stopped abruptly, turning to look at the King.

“What does it matter?” Elrond spoke quietly.

“He is my son. He is my responsibility.”

“I thought he was for a time. I hoped he was. But do not fear. The words have not been spoken between us. We are not bound together. I would not ask that of him. He is too young to understand the implications of such a commitment.”

“He is too young. I do not understand how you could allow yourself to love a child!” the King bellowed at him.

“He is not a child...” Elrond responded indignantly.

“He is! He is younger then your Evenstar!” came the growled reply. He saw Elrond’s face tighten at the words. ‘Did he not know?’ “He is barely 2800. How old are you My Lord? 6500?” he spat. He watched as a light dawned in the Half-Elves eyes. “How would you feel Elrond, if someone of your age were to seduce and BED your youngest child? Your Arwen?” Elrond did not answer but turned and hurried from the room and down the unfamiliar hallways of the King’s palace.

How could he have been so stupid? He had never asked Legolas’ age, telling himself that he was young but old enough to handle it all. Younger! Younger then his Arwen? How had he let this happen? How had he taken advantage of him? Yes, that was exactly what he had done. Taken Advantage.

Elrond sat down upon a bench. Staring blankly at the stone floor beneath him. It was late morning, nearly midday and he sat on the sun-warmed bench without thought. It was a balcony he realized some time later when the thin well-known form stepped in front of him casting him in shadow. He looked up into the familiar blue-gray eyes of Legolas and sighed sadly looking away. He saw only the sun-streaked forest behind the blond.

 

Part 5

The Queen stood in his peripheral vision, watching silently. Legolas froze in front of him and lifted his chin so their eyes would once again meet. Realization filled their depths. Elrond felt his own heart break and was overcome with the sorrow and disbelief that flooded from the younger elf now kneeling before him.

“No,” the word was whispered and full of palpable pain. “No!” he cried again. Elrond forced his face away and stood moving back. He turned to the Queen.

“Thank you for your kind hospitality Queen Linduea. But, I must return to Rivendell at mornings first light.” his voice wavered. She nodded sadly, as if reading both of their emotions.

“If that is your wish My Lord... Sleep well, Elrond.” she turned then and left the small alcove leaving the two alone. Legolas still knelt on the cold stone floor, bowed low over the bench. He rested his forehead against the stone and felt several salty tears slide free of his eyes.

Elrond kept his distance. He looked up at the sky, unable to watch his young lover’s heart breaking. Legolas sniffled and lifted his head. He pulled himself to rest upon the bench.

“So that’s it? We just got here and now we’re leaving in the morning,” his words were filled with a denial he chose to embrace freely.

“I am leaving in the morning, Legolas. You are staying here.” Elrond’s tone was hard and cold, as to not give away his own pain. Legolas surged to his feet and moved to face the elder elf. He looked up into familiar eyes, only shorter by an inch or two at most.

“No. I go where you lead Elrond. I will not let him win. If you are not welcome in Mirkwood then neither am I.” Legolas spoke with a conviction Elrond had heard many times.

“You must stay here Legolas. Your Father…”

“My Father is an inconsiderate Bastard for treating you this way. I am ashamed of him!” Legolas growled.

“You mustn’t feel that way. He cares about you. It’s not my identity that irks him, but my age. I am so much older then you Legolas. I did not know how young you are. I understand his concern, his anger.” Elrond spoke quietly, directing his gaze away from the pain filled eyes before him.

“I am well over 2800. How old did you think I was?”

“Not younger then my Arwen...” he whispered, finally looking into his Lover’s eyes.

“Why does this change anything? What difference does this make? I love you Elrond. We are meant to be.” Legolas’ voice had gone hoarse with emotion.

“You do not know what is meant to be, Legolas. You know how you wish for it to be, and we don’t always get what we want.” The words tore at Elrond’s heart as he whispered them.

“Do not talk to me as if I were an infant. You treat Arwen and her twin brothers as equals. Why is it that I am suddenly beneath you?” There was anger in his words, but heartache in his eyes.

“You are not beneath me Legolas but, I cannot be with you any longer,” The Lord of Rivendell clenched his hands into tight fists to fight the urge to reach out and comfort, caress. He watched something break inside the other’s eyes, as the anger drained away.

“Do not do this to me,” Legolas whispered. He backed away. “Do not break my heart because I am young. Do not leave me because of something I cannot change. My age is not my identity and we break no laws in being together,” tears leaked from his beautiful eyes and Elrond felt his own heart give a quake before cracking open with sorrow.

“I am sorry Legolas. I never meant to hurt you,” Elrond whispered. He watched as his Love crumbled to rest on the floor beside the small bench, sobs shaking the narrow frame, before fleeing from the balcony and returning to his chambers to regroup his own broken spirit.

 

Part 6

Legolas wasn’t sure how long he sat there, just that his legs were beyond numb and that is face was sticky with half-dried tears. He still sat on the floor, that which was rather cold beneath him, and harder then he was used to. He rested his head on his hands and tried to stop his shoulders from shaking. His body wasn’t done mourning yet. He looked up at a noise in the doorway.

King Thranduil looked at his son in honest surprise, and concern.

“Legolas? How long have you been sitting out here? Why are you sitting out here? You didn’t come to second meal... are you alright?” he questioned, stepping closer. Legolas reacted like a frightened deer, jumping to his feet and backing away from his father.

“Do not speak to me,” he growled. He watched his father with unusually cold eyes. The king stood straighter, his face hardening.

“Do not speak to me in such a tone, Legolas!”

“Do not speak to me at all!” Legolas yelled startling his father. “I will not show you the respect that you deny me! All I ever asked of you is that I have Elrond. He is all I have ever wanted. He is all I have ever asked for. Yet you deny me?” he asked. He shook his head, dragging a finger through the tangled blond mess. He looked up at his father with defeat fresh in his eyes. “You could not let it rest. You could not let me be happy and in Love... You now have what you wanted. Lord Elrond leaves at first light and I am no longer welcome in his home... It is over and I am broken,” he whispered. He moved past his father without a backward glance, without waiting for a reply.

 

Part 7

Elrond forced himself not to look up as Legolas entered their shared quarters. It was late, nearing sunset, dinner had been over an hour ago and Legolas had not been present. Elrond focused his attention on the open book in his hands, trying not to notice as the young blond knelt by their unopened baggage and began to go through them. He watched over the top of the book, as Legolas seemed to sort the possessions into piles. His and Legolas’ he noticed after a moment. He tried to look away as Legolas re-packed the bags and moved his own to rest beside the doorway. Legolas seemed to be ignoring his presence in the room as well and moved to sit on the stool before a large mirror. Elrond watched as Legolas undid the many tiny braids from his hair and then ran a brush through it. He watched as each tangle was worked free and then restored to the flowing order it usually held. Legolas carefully re-braided the fine plaits into the style he wore nightly for sleep.

Legolas stood, and still not acknowledging his Lover began to undress. He folded his clothes neatly and slipped on his long flowing robe. He glanced at Elrond for just a second before looking quickly away and moving out to the balcony of their room. The sun had set and the stars were just beginning to rise above them. He climbed up onto the wide stone wall and sat cross-legged staring down at the forest below. He knew Elrond stood in the doorway watching him. So he began to speak.

“When I last came back to Mirkwood, My Father confronted me My Lord. He ordered me, as my King, and as my Father, to stop acting so foolish, to stop being such a child with a boyhood crush.... he told me that I had responsibilities and that nothing could come of what we had. That it could not continue on. I told him that it was real, this love between us, that I would cut off all ties to this place... to my family, to my people. It that was what would make him happy. I told him that you meant more to me then my title or my home. Now I have neither Lord Elrond. If you feel that we can no longer be together, that I can no longer be your companion and lover, then I am no longer welcome in Imladris. I once told my father that I choose you over Mirkwood and I cannot go back on that vow now... I belong neither here nor there. I am homeless and heartless... my soul aches...” he whispered. He felt more then heard Elrond move closer to him, felt his hand reaching toward his own slumped shoulder. “Touch me and I will break your arm!” he whispered harshly. Elrond withdrew suddenly, stopping mid-movement. “Please... My Lord... I could not bear it...” his head slumped downward. He raised his head again after a moment, his back tense again.

“You must sleep... your journey begins anew in the morning. Rivendell is a long ride from Mirkwood and you are still weary from your previous journey. You will need your rest...Goodnight...” he forced the words from his throat. Elrond turned solemnly and moved back into the room. Only when he was sleeping fitfully did Legolas move from the chill of outside. He moved silently about the room, gathering his things, before silently leaving his Lover to sleep.

 

Part 8

Legolas found his childhood room as easily as he ever had. He walked to his once full closet to find it nearly empty of his older things. Only a few outfits for when he visited and his royal robes hung there. He pulled the dark green cloth from the rack. He had never felt comfortable in the heavy constricting material. He sighed laying in out on a well-loved armchair by the fire. Walking to his small dresser, he opened the top drawer and revealed a flat rectangular box. Inside rested the thin gold headpiece that served as his Princely crown. He opened the box and sat the gold band on top of his robes. He had never wanted that fate, never desired that life. Picking up his discarded clothes from earlier that day, he placed them in the second chair. Kneeling in front of the brown leggings and evergreen tunic he reached around his own neck. A small locket rested against his heart. He pulled it off and looked at it for a moment. Inside, he knew, a single strand of Elrond’s hair rested entangled with a single strand of his own. He placed a kiss on the small silver locket before laying it to rest on the pile of traveling clothes.

He moved back to sit against his bed, his gaze shifting from one pile of clothes to the other. Two different lives, two different fates. One he had never wanted and one that no longer wanted him. He felt torn and lost at the same time. The sudden presence of his mother didn’t surprise him. She always knew, always understood when he needed her. She sat beside him on the bed, resting her hand on his head; she guided it to rest on her knee. She ran long fingers through his hair, stopping to trace the intricate braids he had become so fond of as of late. She could feel his confusion. His pain and sorrow.

“He loves you Legolas, they both do. Whether they admit to it or not...” she stroked his temple, feeling the dampness of tears around his eyes. He threaded an arm around her leg and hugged it to his side. She smiled. No matter how old he got he was still her little boy.

“I wish things were different Mama,” he whispered. “I do not know what to do...”

“It is time to make a choice. One that is final and concrete. One that cannot be changed or taken back. You must choose which life is yours to lead. It cannot be made for you Legolas. You will either be the Prince your Father desires, or the Lover your heart requires. Either way offers hardships, either way offers losses. But you must make your decision soon, young one...” she offered her counsel to him gently. “Either way, you shall still have all of my love and devotion to lean on...” she ran her hand down his back and around his shoulders. “So tell me Legolas,” she guided his head up and smiled down into his face. “What is your choice? Hmm??” she asked wiping the remnants of tears from his pale cheeks.

“There was never any doubt as to which my heart would allow me to choose. There is only one place I will ever be truly happy and at peace... but he has refused me. His fears betray him into turning me away,” Legolas whispered looking into his Mother’s eyes.

“Then you must speak with him. Make him see reason” she smiled again, then stood from the bed, pulling him with her. She walked the few feet to the second armchair and picked up the silver locket. She moved back to his side and reached up, affixing it back around Legolas’ neck. She motioned to his crown and robe. “They will always be here waiting for you if you choose to use them. We may still have to call upon you in times of need, but otherwise your life is yours to do with as you please. I will never again allow your father to interfere in business that is not his own. He did not mean to cause you such pain and grief,” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss her son on his forehead. “Now go to Elrond and make him understand...” she gave him one more smile before leaving his room as silently as she had entered.

 

Part 9

Elrond lay curled on his side of what should have been their shared bed. He was tired but he couldn’t sleep. He had lain awake since Legolas had left the room. He had refused to cry. He had done the right thing. He was sure of it. But if it had been the right thing then why did he feel like his heart was breaking? When the soft gentle voice filled the air he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“I know you are awake Elrond,” Legolas said with certainty. Elrond forced himself to sit up and look at the young blond. He was leaning against the doorway, watching him closely.

“You should not be here, Legolas...” his voice trailed off as Legolas stepped closer.

“Why? Because I’m a child?” he asked moving closer still, his robe fell open some. Candlelight danced on his pale skin, Elrond disguised his want with a frown. “I do not understand, Elrond. What is it about me that is so untouchably, unlovably, young? Is it my body? Do I look like a child? Too smooth? Too narrow?” he asked, letting his robe fall completely open. He stood bare to his lover. He glanced down at himself, then raised his eyes again to lock gazes with Elrond. “You did not seem to think so before we came to Mirkwood. Is it my mind? Am I too emotional? Too anxious? Too childish?” he forced his robe closed. “You thought me adorably open before... You thought it endearing that you could read me so easily, that you could read every emotion that crossed my heart... or is that the problem?” he asked moving closer. “Am I to inexperienced to know love from lust? To understand that dependence is different from neediness? To realize how dear an Eryamelme is to our people? To recognize one when I have found it?” he asked.

“Tell me so I can make myself worthy of your affections... How long until I am old enough that you can love me without grief and guilt? You did not corrupt me Elrond! You loved me and I loved you! You did not force me into anything, nor did you lead me down the wrong path...” he cried. “You cannot tell me that if Arwen came to you and told you someone had captured her heart, that your entire basis of his worthiness would be decided by his age in relation to hers!” he stopped suddenly. He could see the emotions building in Elrond’s eyes. “You love her as my mother loves me. She trusts you with my heart, with my life. And she is willing to go against my Father in order for our happiness. Do not turn down such a gift. And know this: I cannot be rebuffed by you again, My Lord. My heart will shatter at such betrayal,” he whispered the last of the words. Elrond stood from the bed and moved the few steps to where Legolas stood, trembling with unshed tears.

“You should not have come here,” he whispered. He brought his hands up to touch Legolas’ face, but hesitated for a moment before tracing a full bottom lip. A tear broke free from Legolas’ eye and flowed down over his lips, as if drawn to the slender thumb. Legolas exhaled shakily. Elrond looked up into his eyes and smiled gently. “But, I am so very glad that you did,” he whispered. Letting his hands cradle the face he pulled him closer and pressed a soft kiss to the younger Elf’s mouth. Legolas sighed, relaxing against him fully. Elrond pulled back slightly, still holding him close to his body. “I’m sorry,” he sighed, pressing his face to Legolas’ shoulder. He breathed in the familiar scent that was Legolas’ alone. “I’m so sorry, Melme.” Legolas smiled into Elrond’s hair.

“I know. But, you were only trying to protect me from yourself, when you are the last person in the world who would intentionally hurt me,” Legolas whispered. He tightened his arms around his lover’s waist and sighed. Elrond picked his head up and looked down into Legolas’ eyes.

“But I did hurt you. And for that I am eternally sorry.” Legolas leaned up and captured his Lover’s lips.

“Your momentary lapse is forgotten as long as you love me and hold me forever,” he whispered. Elrond smiled and moved back toward the bed, taking the blond with him.

“As long as you stay as young as you are. You keep me young, fair one,” his lips moved down toward Legolas’ neck and bare collarbone. Legolas smiled. All was once again right between them.

 

Part 10

Their joining was slow and passionate. More than a merging of bodies, it was a merging of souls. Elrond was still deep inside of his young Love, when the sun rose and held the pale form tightly to him as they moved. Elrond cried out when he released, filling Legolas with his warm seed. Legolas came with him, arching back against the sleek abdomen, then dropping flat to the bed, spent and sated.

Breathing hard he turned in Elrond’s arms. His brow furrowed, he moved up the bed to look into Elrond’s dark eyes. “What did you say?” he whispered.

“Nothing that must be reciprocated, Legolas,” Elrond brushed back several pieces of long golden hair and offered a smile. “I believe you to be my Eryamelme but I do not want you to say it back. I believe with all of my heart that you are my one-love but you are still young and I am not. Do not feel as if you must say it back to me. Do not tie yourself to me for the rest of your days if you are not sure with all of your heart and soul that I am your only. I would never ask such a commitment from you.”

“How will I know?” Legolas asked, twirling a dark brown section of hair around his fingers.

“You will know. I can say nothing more then that... but you will know when you have found yours and you will know when the time is right to say it,” Legolas moved closer, resting one arm across Elrond’s stomach and his head on Elrond’s chest.

“What if I already have?” Legolas whispered moving closer still. He snuggled in as Elrond wrapped him in his arms, before looking up into Elrond’s eyes.

“Then you can wait as to be sure,” Elrond whispered. Legolas nodded laying his head down again. Elrond closed his eyes to rest, savoring the familiar warmth. Legolas’ eyes drifted shut to sleep.

“I love you Elrond,” he whispered.

“And I you, Melme,” was the gentle reply. Legolas fell asleep with a small content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know much canon. I use the little knowledge I have gathered to create my stories and characters. In *my* universe the idea of a soul mate is sacred. An Elf can have many Lovers and even more relationships, but the idea of a soul mate, a one-love, an Eryamelme is something they only experience once in their millennia long lifetimes. Once the words are spoken, they can never be taken back again. If one person says it and the other doesn’t it doesn’t bind them, only if the words are spoken by both is the relationship sealed for eternity.  
> Single-Love = One-Love = Eryamelme  
> Single = Erya  
> Love = Melme  
> (Word created using http://www.dragons-inn.org/Ifreann/Tynntangial/eng_elf.html )


End file.
